Double Vision
by Dark Angel Kaos
Summary: Tyki hasn't seen Lavi for two weeks and already he's past his limits. But Lavi surprises him by coming back early. Sequel to Seeing Doubles.


Title: Double Vision

Author: Dark Angel Kaos

Fandom: -Man

Pairings: Deke x Lavi, Tyki plus Deke x Lavi, Tyki x Lavi x Deke

Rating: M

Warnings: AU, OOCness, PWP, SMUT, man x man, graphic yaoi, ménage a trios, language,

Genre: general, adult

Disclaimer: man…I still don't own!

Summary: Tyki hasn't seen Lavi for two weeks and already he's past his limits. But Lavi surprises him by coming back early. Sequel to Seeing Doubles.

A/N: so I got an idea for a sequel – if this can be classified as a sequel – for Seeing Doubles. So I wrote it. Gotta luv the Tyki x Lavi action! I don't have much written, so this is to add to the collection. Please do enjoy ok~! Beta'd by Aritsu Yojichi~ Thanks so much~~!

Enjoy!

Frustration couldn't begin to explain what Tyki felt these past two weeks. The initial two days were bearable, but then two days became four and four days became eight and now two weeks had passed and he hadn't had sex once! Ok, he was sounding so much like a sex addict; but, hey, who wasn't? Especially when you had someone like Lavi for a lover. Lavi was gone on a two and a half week long business meeting for his firm and wouldn't be back until Monday. Stinking monday. It was what? Friday? Monday was at least three days away. Lavi practically left him without sex for three damned weeks!

"God damn it, when did I become so sex-crazed?" he groaned as he sat up on the couch he was on. "Who cares? Just you wait, when you get back I'm gonna get my three weeks worth of sex."

He practically drooled when he imagined what he would do to Lavi. Just the thought of it had him rock hard in an instant. 'Shit, I'm gonna have to jack off now.' He wasn't looking forward to that.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. 'Huh, who's that at this time?' He groaned and got up from the couch, shifting his erection to a comfortable position in his pants. Once he was comfortable enough he made his way to the door. He yanked the door open and was surprised to get a handful of redhead.

"Eh? Lavi?" he was surprised to see his lover there. "Shouldn't you be back on…" his voice trailed off. Why the hell was he questioning it? Lavi was there and waiting to be taken.

"Tyki," the teasing tone his lover used had him hooked.

Tyki pulled him inside and locked the door, then led him towards the couch. He leaned forward to devour plump cherry lips, licking and lapping at them as he pushed him back into the couch. Mouths opened and tongues battled for dominance, sucking, nipping and biting.

Tyki broke away and proceeded to strip the redhead of his green marina, before latching on a perky pink nipple, sucking on it hard. He trailed his hands down to the budge in his lover's pants and gave it a lingering squeeze.

"Excited already?" Tyki grinned as he continued his torment on the clothed member. He licked a trail from the redhead's left nipple to his ear and took the lobe in his mouth, teasing it. The redhead squirmed from the treatment. "You love that huh?" he whispered softly in his ear, causing his trembling to increase.

"Yeah..." the redhead's voice was a low seductive purr. "Do more..."

Tyki chuckled. His golden depths were hazed over and heavy with lust. "Sure thing," he made a move to unzip his lover's pants, but stopped and brought his hand up to hold his chin in place, "Is what I want to say but unfortunately I can't." He looked straight into the emerald depths that looked so familiar yet different at the same time. "What are you doing here, Deke?"

A surprised look briefly appeared on the redhead's face before it disappeared. He grinned and grabbed the hand that held his chin captive. A cute pout crossed his lips.

"Aw, how did you know?" Deke's grin was so similar to Lavi's that it made Tyki's cock twitch in his pants.

Tyki released him and plopped back on the couch, sitting beside him. "Even if you brothers look alike, I can tell the difference between the two of you."

Deke's pout deepened and he crossed his hands across his bare chest. "So if you could tell that I wasn't my brother, why did you continue to humor me?"

"I was deprived," Tyki replied with a shrug. He leaned back on the couch, looking up to the ceiling. "My mind was set to 'jump Lavi' and you showed up. So it took awhile before I could gain control over my body."

Deke nodded as if understanding but then a mischievous glint appeared in his dark green eyes. He quickly mounted Tyki, straddling his waist.

At the movement Tyki raised his head and looked up at Deke. He could literally see the mischief in his emerald eyes, and that didn't spell good news.

"Ne ne Tyki," Deke purred in such an erotic voice anyone would come by hearing it. "Let's continue..."

Tyki saw that coming. After all Deke was the most perverted and kinky of the two brothers. He knew Deke would want to continue even though he was found out. But there was no way he would continue no matter how much his libido screamed at him to. He opened his mouth to voice just that, but was surprised when he felt Deke's soft cherry lips on his.

He should have pushed Deke away - he knew he should - but instead he pulled him closer, hooking his arms around his waist. Right now he was thinking along the lines 'sex now, consequences later.'

Things were getting heated and Tyki stripped out of his button up white shirt, putting his well chiseled chest on display. Deke's eyes waited no time eating up the image of a half naked Tyki and his tummy tightened in anticipation.

Tyki leaned in closer and bit into Deke's left shoulder, drawing out a small mewl from him. He sucked hard on the spot, leaving a bright purple bruise. Deke purred deliciously at the treatment and then proceeded to unzip Tyki's pants, freeing his engorged cock from its confines. He fisted the swollen length and pumped in a slow rhythm.

"Fuck," Tyki hissed. His vision became clouded and his breath came in pants as the skilled hand continued to stroke his member at a maddening pace. "Shit, you're good at this."

Deke chuckled and licked his lips in a sultry fashion. "That's not all I'm good at," he gave him a sly grin. "I'll show you my special talent."

The words alone held a high promise of absolute pleasure and Tyki was eager to have Deke follow through with that promise. He watched with baited breath as Deke dropped to his knees and took his hard pulsing member in his grasp.

A small smirk crossed Deke's lips and he leaned forward to lick a long, seductively slow trail from the base to the tip of Tyki's cock. He then ran his tongue over the small slit, licking it clean of the pre-cum that leaked out. Tyki groaned as Deke's eager lips lowered a bit to suck hard on a throbbing vein on his length. His golden depths shut tight and his face was contorted in a mask of perpetual bliss.

God, he felt high and even more so when he imagined the person sucking him off to be the other brother. Just thinking that it was Lavi that had his hot wet mouth surrounding his dick had him harder.

Deke hummed in appreciation when Tyki's cock seemed to get bigger in his mouth. He increased his speed, licking slightly before taking all that he could into his mouth and sucked.

"Damn," Tyki managed to wheeze out. He could feel the stimulation on his cock through his very core. It was driving him closer to release. "Fuck..."

Tyki was getting close. He was already far gone but was trying to control his orgasm. Deke, however, wasn't going to let him hold back. He deep-throated him as he sucked hard. The feeling was more than enough to bring Tyki way over the edge. He tensed and his body convulsed.

Unknown to them, the front door opened and another redhead stepped in. He had a tired yet relieved look on his face as he closed the door. First, he shed himself of his large over coat and suit jacket, then proceeded to take off his shoes. He wanted to call out to let Tyki know he was back, but he kept silent as it would ruin the surprise.

He heard a murmur of voices from the room closest to the hall and went to investigate. 'Tyki has someone over?' His body froze at the entrance and his green eyes widened at what he saw. He had walked in just in time to see his lover come inside his little brother's mouth.

He didn't know what to think but for some reason the words 'fucking hot' popped into his head. His face flushed crimson at the thought. It was like he was having an out-of-body experience, watching 'himself' suck Tyki off and the effects were going straight to his groin. He watched with interest as Deke swallowed Tyki's essence greedily and almost moaned.

"Fuck," he snapped at himself when he realized he was getting hard. It was the opposite effect he should have after catching his lover cheating, with his little brother he might add. Seriously, could it be anymore stereotypical?

Tyki's ears twitched at the sound of his voice. He looked up and when he saw Lavi standing there he blinked, not trusting his eyes.

"Lavi?" he asked a bit unsure, as he was positive Lavi should be back on Monday.

Deke's head perked up at what Tyki said and he turned towards the entrance to the living room, seeing his brother standing there with an overly embarrassed look on his face. His eyes lit up and he quickly left Tyki's side to rush to him.

"Lavi!" he yelled in a cheery voice, attaching himself to Lavi's body. The first thing he did when he had Lavi in his arms was to kiss him fully on the lips. He then invaded his mouth with his tongue, tracing every inch of his hot wet cavern.

Lavi moaned into the deep kiss. He could literally taste the traces of Tyki on his brother's tongue and it drove him wild. The brothers traded saliva for a minute before Deke was finally pulled away by Tyki.

Deke pouted at being interrupted and turned to glare at Tyki who just smirked at him. He was a bit pissed at first but a thought came to him and he soon smirked, catching Tyki off guard. 'Time to do what I came here to do…ku fu fu fu.'

"Hey Lavi you should dump the guy, he obviously cheated on you," his smirked widened at the look that crossed Tyki's face. "He's a no good cheater, see how quick he was ready to fuck a willing ass."

"I resent that," Tyki tried to defend himself. Damn, he should have known Deke would still be trying to steal Lavi from him. After all, the kid was head over heels in love with his own brother who was older than him by three years.

Lavi looked between the two of them and then turned back towards the door. In his current state he didn't want to be around any of the two. He really wanted to get out of there with all his clothes intact.

Tyki and Deke saw his hasty retreat and thought that something was up and from the way he walked - with a slight limp - it was obvious what the problem was. Twin grins stretched across their faces and they quickly cornered him. Tyki grabbed both his arms and held them behind him while Deke stooped down to cup his crotch.

"Ngh..." a darker shade of red dusted his cheeks. "Leggo!" He demanded but, to Tyki and Deke, it sounded like a purr.

"Nuh uh uh," Deke whispered in a teasing voice. "This here boy is up and ready for some action." He looked up at Tyki and frowned. "Oi, Tyki, you can leave now."

Deke was still kind of irked that his plans didn't work out after he planned it so well. He was already told that Lavi would be coming home early - from Lavi himself - as surprise for Tyki. So he planned the little act for Lavi to come home and see. He was hoping that his precious Lavi would see Tyki as the pervert he was and dump him, which meant Lavi would be his. But his plan seemed to have sparked another effect, according to the bulge he felt. Not that he was complaining.

Tyki looked at Deke with a skeptical look on his face. "I'm sure you're the one who needs to leave."

Deke's eyebrow rose. "No you."

"Nope you," Tyki's golden eyes brightened with amusement as they locked with the emerald ones of Deke.

"You," Deke pulled Lavi's crotch close to his face and hooked his hand behind him, fondling his ass.

Lavi gave a started yelp.

"No you," Tyki insisted as he slipped the left collar of Lavi's lime green shirt down, sucking a pulse point on his neck.

A mewl escaped Lavi's lips when he felt Tyki teasing his sensitive spot.

"You!" Deke ran his teeth along the bulge and Lavi's legs bucked. If it wasn't for Tyki holding him up he would have landed in a mess of limps on the floor.

"You!" Tyki bit into Lavi's neck, drawing out a surprised gasp from him.

"Why...don't I haa...leave...?" Lavi voiced his own opinion. He didn't to be apart of their weird conversation. It was doing a hell of a toll on his body.

"No you stay!" both yelled at the same time, holding him in place.

Lavi struggled to escape their grasp but it was futile. They had a vice grip on him. He soon gave up struggling when he realized he was rubbing his erection against Deke's right cheek.

"Aw why'd you stop?" Deke pouted, but a grin crossed his face when he saw that delicious pink hue darken. "I'm not willing to share Lavi but..." he purposely left the sentence unfinished.

Tyki picked up on the hidden message and smirked. "I don't like sharing either but I guess once in a while threesomes are acceptable."

Lavi's eyes widened at the word. He resumed struggling. "No way! Not again!"

Deke look up at Lavi in question. "Not again?"

Tyki chuckled and replied for the flustered redhead. "We had a little fun with my brother a few weeks ago," he smiled as he recalled the night. "It was something I'm sure Lavi will love to participate in again."

Lavi wanted to say no but his body was anticipating what the two would do to him. He was eager for them.

But on the other hand, he didn't want to seem too eager.

"No...wait..." he panted, feeling in complete bliss as the two continued with their little competition. "I just...ngh got aaah back...I'm tired."

Deke and Tyki paused for a second only to quickly proceed with what they were doing before. Deke was now stripping Lavi of his pants while Tyki sucked and bit on the skin around Lavi's neck.

"You're not really tired ne Lavi?" Deke purred lightly as he finally slipped off Lavi's pants. He attached his lips to the obvious bulge and sucked as he traced the outline with his fingers. "Right here is up and ready."

"Come on Lavi lets have some fun," Tyki made quick work of Lavi's shirt and tossed it. "You know you want to."

With Tyki practically purring in his ear and his brother sucking him through his underwear it made his already weak resolution even weaker. Lavi was tempted to yell 'to hell with it' and just give in to them, but his mouth refused to open.

The two continued teasing Lavi until he was completely bare before them. Deke trailed his hand to Lavi's ass just as Tyki lowered his hand with the same destination in mind. Their hands ran into each other and immediately their eyes locked.

"Oi, back off I'm fucking Lavi." Deke glared at Tyki but his similarity to his brother made Tyki's cock swell.

"I think not," Tyki replied despite the huge urge to fuck the redhead into the ground. Shit, when he was up it made thinking really hard. "I'm the one who's fucking Lavi."

Lavi's mind slowly caught up with his body and he shook his head to rid the heady feeling. He blanched when he realized that the reason why he didn't feel any hands on him. Tyki and Deke were playing rock paper scissors to see who would top him!

"Ha, I win!" Deke grinned in triumph as he got up and pulled Lavi to him. "So buzz off."

Deke pulled Lavi with him and tossed him on the couch. He took out the lube from his back pocket, slicked up his three fingers and plunged two of them in. Lavi gave a loud moan when he felt two lubed fingers pushing into his passage. He arched his back and his eyes closed tightly.

"...aaaah...ngh..."

Deke added a third finger to the mix, plunging them deeper and deeper into Lavi's body. He enjoyed the little mewls and moans that Lavi made, but he wanted to be inside him. And he wanted to be inside him now. His libido wouldn't wait anymore, his chance to fuck his brother was before him and he was going to enjoy it.

Lavi's eyes went wide and his back arched when he felt something hard, wet, and pulsing enter him. He let out a groan and closed his eyes once more as a wave of pain mixed with pleasure overtook him. Deke pushed until he was fully sheathed and then waited a while for Lavi to adjust to the intrusion. Once the spots left his vision he pulled back and pushed forward, going even deeper with every thrust.

"So fucking…good…" Deke panted softly. He was feeling unbelievable good fucking his brother into the couch. It couldn't get better than this.

"Aaaaah….ngh…" Lavi hands clawed into the back of the coach and he bit down on the cushion in an attempt to muffle his voice. He felt embarrassed yet unbelievably turned on at the same time. It made him even harder knowing that Tyki was watching him. Knowing that those piercing amber eyes were on him was more than enough to make him come.

Tyki watched silently, not moving an inch even when Lavi moaned out his name. He was tempted to just pull Deke away and mount his dear lover, but he contained his urge. The show was too entertaining to pass up, and his cock had gotten harder just by watching. He refused to touch himself also, which made his painfully hard cock ache with need.

Lavi was lost in the pleasure he was feeling and he turned his head to face Tyki. His lust-filled emerald eyes were glossy and at the sight Tyki snapped. He made his way to the couch where the two brothers were.

"Here, let me help," his voice was low and husky. He pulled Lavi up making him straddle Deke. "Lavi here seems unsatisfied."

He pushed Lavi forward so that his chest was flushed against his brothers', and then he held on to his firm ass.

"Ngh…Ty…ki? Wha…aaaah!" Lavi never got to finish his question as Tyki forced himself in with Dekes' cock already inside him. "…st…op…Ty…ki…no…nnnn…"

Tyki sucked on his neck to soothe him. "Relax Lavi," he kissed along his neck as his free hand to play with his nipple. "Don't tighten up. Yeah, relax just like that."

Lavi arched his back as Tyki and his brother went deeper and deeper into his body, only to pull back and repeat the process. It was maddening, the pleasure he felt was far beyond any he'd ever felt before.

"Damn…you Tyki…" Deke panted. The heat around him was so tight, not to mention Tyki's cock was rubbing against his inside of Lavi. "…Trying…to outmatch me…"

Tyki smirked as he increased his pace. When he did both brother's let out loud moan. He kept at that pace, driving into Lavi and driving both brother's insane with pleasure. It didn't take long for the brothers' to reach their orgasm. They tensed and spasmed, releasing their seeds at the same time. Lavi collapsed on Deke, panting heavily. Tyki stopped and pulled out but he wasn't satisfied. He sat back on the couch as both bothers caught their breaths.

"Glad to see you two are content," Tyki said with a tone that would make anyone hard. The two brothers turned to look at Tyki, specifically at his cock that was standing tall and proud. "Mind giving me a hand?"

Lavi licked his lips and dropped to his knees. Deke followed after and the two of them proceeded to kiss and suck on Tyki's rock hard member. Tyki grunted when he felt the pair of eager lips sucking his cock off enthusiastically. He would have come then and there from the pure look of erotic bliss on their similar faces, but he held back.

"What a pair of naughty brothers," he ran his hands in both of their fiery red mane, loving the way their lips tightened when he pulled on their hair. "You enjoy sucking me off that much?" He spread his legs so that he could fondle their steadily hardening dicks with his toes. "I bet you want some release, but not until you get me off."

The brothers doubled their efforts, sucking and nipping while alternating with taking Tyki's cock deep down their throats. Lavi had his lips wrapped around the head while Deke licked and kissed up to meet him. They shared a messy kiss as they wrapped their hands around the base, pumping him to completion. Tyki jerked as the brothers brought him closer to his orgasm. He tensed and released, spurting his seed all over the brothers' face, coating them lewdly.

"Fucking…awesome," he panted. Once he recovered most of his wits he pulled up Lavi and crashed their lips together. He slipped his tongue inside Lavi's warm cavern, sucking hard on his tongue. They pulled apart and Tyki shoved him to lie back on the couch. Without warning, he entered him.

Lavi arched his back in pleasure when Tyki hit his prostrate dead on. Tyki continued on that pace, loving the way Lavi moaned and cried out in his hands. He firmly gripped his hips as he pounded into Lavi's body over and over. A smirk crossed his lips and he turned his attention to Deke who was right beside them, watching with immense interest. He squirmed at his placed on the couch as he used his own three fingers to prepare himself.

"Fuck…I cant take…it anymore!" Deke straddled his brother's waist. His knees rested near the edge of the couch on either side of Lavi and he sunk his nails into the soft cushion of the couch as he lowered him self of Lavi's cock. He rested his head right by Lavis', with his eyes closed in utmost pleasure. "…Ngh…so good…brother…"

He brought his hips up and down on Lavis' shaft, crying out in pleasure when Lavi pulled him down further thus hitting his prostrate dead on. Lavi groaned too, when Tyki hit his and also when Deke's passage seemed to tighten around him. Scrap what he said before, this was the best he's ever felt. With both his front and back being stimulated at the same time, it drove him mad with ecstasy.

Tyki's pace sped up as his orgasm came closer and so did Deke who rode his brothers' dick as if it was a lifeline. Lavi felt his second orgasm around the corner and gripped his brother's neglected cock, pumping it in time with his bounces. They continued at their speed, bringing each other over the edge.

Deke arched his back and Lavi's hands trembled as he too reached his limit. Tyki buried himself in Lavi's warmth and had his release the same as the brothers. His essence coated the inside of Lavi's ass while Lavis' own seeds were smeared within Deke. The three panted as they came down from their ultimate high, completely sated. Deke raised himself off Lavi's limp member and Tyki pulled out of him.

"Now…that's what I call…a threesome," Deke panted. He leaned forward to nip on Lavis' collar bone surprised to see that he had fallen asleep. "Aw look at this, big brother is asleep."

Tyki smiled at the sight of his lover snuggled on the couch fast asleep. "Well I guess he was really tired," he hooked his arms under Lavi and picked him up bridal style. "I'll take him upstairs."

Deke nodded and followed after him. "Ne, Tyki, when big brother's up," a sly smile crossed his lips. "You wanna…?" He purposely left the question unfinished.

A similar smile crossed Tyki's lips but his bordered on a smirk. "You read my mind perfectly."

Tyki ascended the stairs with Deke closely behind him. Both engrossed in their own thoughts on what they were planning on doing to Lavi once he awoke, while Lavi slept peacefully, unaware of the erotic dangers he would be in once he woke up.

…~…~…~…~…~…~...~

**The End**

A/N: This took awhile to end…I was literally stumped on what I wanted Deke to do. Ah but it turned out well ne? I bet you all are wondering what happened to Neah? Ah poor Neah he was left out on this threesome. Hmmm I'll let him redeem himself real soon~ Hehehe Lataz! Waves! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think~! ^.~

Ja na

Kaos


End file.
